Jess Returns
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Jess comes back to the Inn to show Lorelai his book that he wrote and maybe a little more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Jess walks into the Dragon Fly Inn and looks around and Lorelai comes out to the front.

''H...Hi may I help you?'' Lorelai asks him

''Lorelai?'' he questions her

''Je...Jess?'' she questions him

''Yeah Wow Hi Lorelai it's uh good to uh see you.'' he tells her

''you look more grown up and more beautiful than ever.'' he tells her

''thank you you uh look good too.'' she tells him and smiles

''so wha...what are you doing back here in Connecticut?'' she asks him

''well I'm here to promote my book to some book store's and do some book signings.'' he tells her

''wow!'' she says in a surprised and shocked tone

''you...you uh wrote a book?'' she asks him

''yes..yes I did.'' he tells her

''wow so what's it about?'' she asks him happily

''well it's a sequel actucally.I can get you a copy to ready if you would like?I have one out in my car.'' he asks and tells her

''okay yeah sure I would love to!'' she tells him and smiles at him

''okay be right back he says.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and smiles and watches him walk out and gets giggly and smiley

Jess goes out to his car and gets her a copy of his book and brings it back in and gives it to her.

''oh here let me give you something for it.'' she tells him and goes to pull out some money

''oh no it's yours keep it.'' he tells her

''you sure?'' she makes sure

''yea.'' he tells her

''okay well thanks I will definitly read it.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says and smiles at her

they watch each other for a few minutes.

''wow so what inspired you to write a book?'' she asks him

Jess doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

''Rory.'' he tells her and smiles

''what?'' she questions him

''yea all those crazy books and stuff she pushed on me I actucally came to my sences and told myself if I could just stop shaking it around and I could do anything I wanted so I sat down and I started writing and I did something and now I'm publishing a sequel.'' he tells her

''Wow!'' she says surprisingly

''I'm just really impressed with this Jess this is amazing!'' she tells him

''yea thank you it really is.'' he says and smiles at her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so what's the real reason that you are back was it to see me or ask me something?'' she asks him

''could we um possible go somewhere?'' he asks her

''okay.'' she says and takes him to her office and closes the door and stands watching him

Jess gently takes her hands in his moving closer to her.

''Jeh...Jess what...what are you doing?'' she asks him softly

''what do you think I'm doing.'' he puts his hands on her hips and kisses her gently

Lorelai puts her hands gently on his cheks and kisses him back.

''mmm Jeh...Jess mmm wait!'' Lorelai tells him

''what baby?'' he asks her out of breath

''we.'' ''mmm'' she moans back into his mouth ''can't.'' she tells him

''what?'' he asks hr

''we can't do this here in my work place I'm sorry.'' she tells him

''okay so where?'' he asks her

''I don't know but I'll figure it out.'' she tells him

''okay so you'll call me later?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she tells him and nods

''okay let me give you my new number.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

Jess writes it down and gives it to her.

''thanks.'' she says

''okay I'll see you later.'' he says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and nods and watches him leave her office and then leaves her office and goes into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

in the kitchen

''hey sweetie you okay?'' Sookie asks her

''oh yea...yea I'm fine.'' Lorelai tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday night after Friday night dinner Lorelai gets in her jeep and calls Jess

''Hello?'' he answers

''hey.'' she says

''hey babe where are you?'' he asks her

''I'm just leaving my parent's house in Hartford where are you?'' she asks him

''oh I'm in Hartford too at the Crown Plaza hotel room 705 are you going to come?'' he asks her

''yea I really need to see and be with you

''okay here let me give you directions.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Jess gives her the directions and Lorelai writes them down on a piece of paper.

''okay hun I'll see you in a bit.'' she says

''okay drive safe bye.'' he says and hangs up

Lorelai hangs up and drives there and parks when gets there and gets out and gets her bag out and locks her jeep and goes into the hotel and goes up to the 7th floor and finds Jess's room and knocks on the door.

Jess answers it ''hey.'' hey says and smiles

''hey.'' she says

''come on in.'' he says and lets her in

''thanks.'' she says and walks in hearing Jess lock the door behind her

''was your drive long?'' he asks her

''no not too.'' she says

''good.'' he says and puts his hands on her hips

Lorelai smiles athim lookingin his eyes and kisses him cupping his cheeks.

''mmm missed you.'' she tells him softly

''shhh.'' he shushes her and pushes her back on the bed and pushes her down on it

Lorelai smiles leaning back against the pillows.

Jess kisses her some more.

They kiss on the bed for a while before she feels Jess's hands go under her shirt and cup her bra. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai starts to space out while Jess is kissing her

''Lorelai you okay?'' he asks her and starts sucking on her neck for a few minutes then looks back into her eyes

''Lorelai...hello earth to Lorelai?'' he says and snaps his fingers in front of her

Lorelai snaps out of it ''huh what?'' she questions him

''you were spacing out.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says and gets up off the bed and goes over to make herself some hot chocolate and then gets back on the bed and turns the tv on and notices his stuff on the desk.

''were you working?'' she asks him

''yea alittle bit.'' he tells her

''you okay?'' he asks her

''yea...yea I'm fine I think I'm just going to get into the shower and then get into a robe.'' she tells him

''okay I'll be out here.'' he says

''okay.'' he saysand watches her go through her bag to get some pajama's and takes them into the bathroom then gets back to work at the desk doing some writting.

a little while later Lorelai comes out in her pajama's.

''hey babe good shower you okay?'' he asks her

''yea and yea I'm fine babe just tired that's all.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Lorelai lays back with her hot chocolate watching tv drinking it while she watches Jess write and the tv at the same time.

''will you come lay with me?'' she asks him puting her hot chocolate on the night stand next to her side of the bed

''sure baby.'' he says and comes over

Lorelai cuddles into him

''so beautiful.'' he tells her gently kissing her stroking her face

Lorelai smiles resting her head against his chest. 


End file.
